Edwards Secret
Wards Secert. by ErinOfTheCullenClan She looked at them and a signle overweight tear spat out from her eye. How could it of cume to this? Bellr Barfa frowned at her two suiters fucktards and wantd to slap them a punch to thier smug litle face! Bella Barfa cried and preyed for them. They had become fahomosexuals< (ARE YOU EVEN TRYING TO SPELL IT RIGHT? AT LEAST TRY TO MAKE YOUR STUPID SMUTTY FANFICS READABLE SO THERE is ONLY 15 REASONS I WANT TO BARF IN MY MOUTH!)! They locked at eachother like hey looked and Bella before they gayed themselves! Edward Sparklesnot stoked seductively sparkled at Jobob's Wolfy's cheap. "Let's be togather foreva" He said, cooingly. "Let's! And to cememnt our pertersion let me turn into a wolf animated rendered hag becore we bum love asshole." And he did. And Bella Barfa looked on and she cried. y had this happened? Why has god alloud this? It wan't write< (It was the best thing ever)! As if to answer her preyers, a single white light shune down from clouds up in the sky on the gorunf. "Belle Barfa" It spoke in a cumforting, manly voice not like a fatter "I am sorry you fell in for mosex a furry and a sparkly fucktard." Bella Barfa ran up to and hagged the light, cting. "Why god? Cannot you undo< (THE MEEEEEEEMES!)?" God patted her soulder with his golden light. "No I cannot, Bella Barfa. It is not...OF MY WORK!" DUN DUN UND So Bella Barfa pashed God away and ran into the forrest, tears streaming like rivers in the air. Sexah Ward and fat ugly wolf indian looked after her longing. "I have realised the error beauty of my ways." Said Edward Sparkles, cryingly. "Me too. We were mistaked happy to fall in love with eachother in the not good boy and boy way, especially when we had a sex yixen hag in front of our very eyes!" They both neeled and began to pray. "Oh father who art in Heaven, Hallow be thy name. We, but lambs of your shepardry, have mistaken most foal. We want you’re forgiveness so we may love Joan insteed!" God came down from clouds in heavan and put a hand on both thier shoulder. "You must make it up to me for the hanus thingy you both did. I understand you felt rong great and wanted to hurt Bella Barfa. She needs seductively wants you." They both nodded. God spoke "You must both give me a finger to show you mean bussiness." Edward Sparkles without hesitation, stood up and lept for the nearest tree. He broke off a branch, and put it in his mouth. He then grabbed the pointer finger of his left hand and wriggled it, then reefed it then tore the tithe off entirely. He howled kind of like Jackob Wolfy in New Moon Monstrosity, and small streams of red shiny blood came from the wound. "Here God, here is my debt. I am worthy og loving you and Bella Barfa." God nodded, and turned to jacob Wolfy. "And you?" jacob Wolfy bit his throbing lip, tears in his eyes. He was alive, not like Edward Sparkles! He would hurt and bleed and not grow his finger gack. Jacob Wolfy spat in God's face and turned into a wolf animated rendering and ran way. He would rather love the men than lose a finger! God threw a lightening bolt and fried the wolf animated rendering. He spasmed in airt for a moment then died. God went over, grabbed his soul and punched it in the face. "You have made your choice, Jay Black. Now you must sugffer get punish ment rewards until you realise the error of your ways!" He opened a hole and thre Jacob into hell heaven He turned to Edward Sparkles Go Edward Sparkles, Bella Barfa is weighting for you by the trees." Edward Sparkles thanked his One True Lord, and turned and ran t to the trees. Bella Barfa was crying. She was on a clifftop, looking at the pale blue oceen below her. It shone up at her like a moonless night. She cired. "Oh God, I love you so. Edward Sparkles, jacob Wolfy i will always remembr you how you." A single tear fell and she took a step forward oof the cliff. But.... Edward Sparkles came and flapped and saved her! He held her tight, his well body stroking Bella Barfa gently and she quivered whiff his torch. "I have fixed myself Joan< (Who is this Joan person. Are they actually a good character?) and now I will only love you." "I love you too, Bella Barfa." Bella Barfa said as she looked up into his smouldering creepy as fuck amber eyes. She kissed him,and god watched on smeling looked away, repulsed. All was '''not' well. ''~Sprite Category:Brewdening Love Category:Fandumb Category:Fanfic